


Supernatural and the Art of Love and Smut

by DaynaDeadly1510



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Love Triangles, M/M, My First Smut, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaynaDeadly1510/pseuds/DaynaDeadly1510
Summary: A collection of one shots from Supernatural. Some Wincest. Wincestiel. Destiel. Samifer. Sastiel. Crobby. Srowley. and so on. lots of smut and a lot of cute romances.





	1. I love you Brother

"Sammy!" Called Dean. Sam heard his older brothers cry for help and ran towards him.

"Dean? Where are you?" Sam asked into the what seemed empty room, he walked in further into the hunters room. "Dean?" he repeated walking further. The tall Winchester was almost scared shitless as he felt a pair of strong muscular arms wrap round his waist.

"Hey Sammy, i missed you." The older brother started to undo his little brothers shirt, when Sam turns to face him looking him in the eyes.

"Dean, you know this is wrong. We cant keep doing this." Dean seemed to be hurt by his brothers words but it didn't change what he wanted to do to him.

"I know Sammy, but your so addictive, I can't get enough of you." Dean smirks as he pulls his brother down towards him by his collar, Sam gives up he couldn't say no to his brother. Especially when he was offering sex. Sam pulls in closer kissing his brother harder as he pushes him up against the wall of the hunters room. The taller Winchester picked his brother up wrapping his legs round his waist and leans in kissing and softly biting his brothers jaw line. The sound of his brothers moans turned Sam on he felt his erection getting harder as it rubbed off his brothers jeans. "Sammy, bed" Dean whispered into his brothers ear. Committing to his brothers wishes he carries him to his bed throwing him down on the bed but before he joins him he tears off his shirt makign Dean wait for him. "Such a tease Sammy." Dean smirked up and crawled over kissing down his brothers stomach, and undoing the belt of his brothers jeans. Dean teases Sam by sliding the hunters jeans down slowly along with his boxers and lightly hovering his lips over his brothers erect cock, making his brother produce pre-cum before he even touches him.

"Now whos the tease?" Sam said groaning from the lack of contact. Dean just smirked up at him and licks the pre-cum from the tip of the cock which makes his brother moan his name. "Dean, please stop teasing me"

"you begging me Sammy?"

"Yes Dean im begging. please."

"as you wish brother." Dean whispers into his brothers cock then taking his brothers long lenth into his mouth starting to suck him off, Sam lets his moans out in relief of the contact he so craved. Dean uses his togue to lick every inch of his brothers huge cock and runs his hands down his brothers chest to his balls, fondalling them just as his brother like it. Sam moans slightly louder as his brother does just what he likes. Sam loved doing this with his brother for this reason, they both loved each other so much that neither of them had to be nervous and they both knew what one another liked and disliked. Yes they both knew that what they were doing was unnatural and wrong in so many peoples eyes, but all they needed was each other and they loved that. Even Castiel the trenchcoated Angel knew about their sexual habits, he didn't say anything against it, in fact sometimes he even got invovled with the brothers as well.

After a few heavenly mintutes of Dean sucking him off Sam pushed him back down onto the bed climbing back ontop of the older brother, kicking off his jeans and boxers that were still wrapped around his ankles. Sam kissed and licked up his brothers firm six-pack pulling his shirt up and over his head getting back to Deans lucious pukered lips, kissing them again, Deans lips were soft and wet from sucking Sams cock, his mouth tastes salty from the pre-cum, Sam loved that taste, the taste of his own cum from coming from his brothers mouth as he kissed him, it made Sam hot and not want to stop kissing him. Sam while kissing his brother straddled him undoing his jeans and quickly getting them off. Once Dean's jeans were ripped from him Sam made his way down to his erection licking up his leanth making Dean crave more thrusting his hips up towards him. Sam licked the tip and put the whole of the length into his mouth softly choking himself with it, Dean moaned very loud when his brother did that, he loved the sensation of the younger Winchester having his cock in his mouth even more the whole thing. Sam could hold a lot in his mouth, he was very good at oral sex, he knew all the right spots to hit for Dean.

"C'mon Sammy. You know I wont last long if you keep doing that" Dean said breathlessly trying to keep himself under control.

Sam smirked and went back to Deans lips kissing him softly. "Top or Bottom?"

Dean looked him in the eyes. "I'll let you take the lead this time round Sammy." Sam kisses his brother once more before turning him over onto his front and making Dean bend over for him and starts licking his brothers ass out to make it wet and start to open for him. Deans moans grew louder as Sam started fucking his hole with his tougne. "Fuck Sammy" Dean moaned. Sam then leaned accross grabbing the lube and squirting a bit in his hands and slowly started to slide one finger into his hole, making Dean gasp and grip the covers on the bed. Sam felt his brother opening up a bit more then started to push another finger in streaching him out. Dean moaned for his brother to fuck him, as he was jacking himself off. Sam then got onto his knees and slid a condom on and lubed up before starting to slowly push into his brothers hole moaning as he does that. Dean gasped again gripping the sheets more and pushes himself down more onto Sams cock.

Sam starts up a rhythm thrusting into his brother starting off slow and soft then starts to pick up some pace and speed as his brother likes it. Dean moans loud as his little brother his the spot with every thrust, Sam reached round gripping a hold of his brothers cock jacking him off as he thrusts into him. Dean was surely getting over the edge, feeling his climax building up inside him. Sam was reaching climax himself as his speed was getting fast. "Sammy faster..." Sticking to his brothers wishes he picked up the speed of his thrusts and Dean started to jerk himself off moaning louder as he was nearing the edge. "Fuck Sammy I'm close.." Dean managed to spit out through his heavy breathing.

"Come for me Dean" Sam said as he picked up speed again hitting the hunters g-spot everytime. Seconds later Dean came hard all over the sheets shouting the younger mans name. Sam smiled, he loved seeing his brother breathless like that. He pulled out of his brother allowing Dean to fall to the side, Sam pulled off the condom and Dean started jerking Sam off once again until seconds later Sam came all over Deans chest softly sighing the other hunters name as he finished off and colapsed down beside the other man. "Okay maybe that was just as fun as ever." Sam whispered to Dean rolling over cuddling into his brothers strong arms resting his head on his chest.

"Told you Sammy" Dean said as he raised his arm curling it round Sam's shoulders, kissing his brothers head lightly. "I love you Baby Brother."

"I love you too Dean" Sam looked at him and kisses him softly. Dean kisses his brother back and they put on music listening to the music and singing along with some of the songs and talking the rest of the night. Enjoying the company and how close they are, they loved each other and no one could tell them different.


	2. Happy Families

The door unlocked and a tall man came in, in his suit and breifcase he was tall with long hair about down towards his shoulders with a very muscular build and grey/green eyes. This was a man called Sam Winchester-Novak. He came home and sat his breifcase down. "I'm Home!" He shouted into the seemed to be empty home. All of a sudden a huge big golden reteiver came running towards him jumping up on his waist. "Hey Boy. Missed me?" He dog barked happily wagging his tail as he got petted and received a lot of attention from his best friend.

"Daddy!" There comes a very loving cry from a little girl. A little girl with long brown hair and bright blue eyes comes running up to him. Sam picks her up swinging her round.

"Theres daddy's favourite girl." He smiles and kisses her cheek. She giggles and hugs him tightly.

"Papa is making lasagne for dinner!" She spoke up with excitment.

"oh is he now? I better go make sure he doesn't burn it shouldnt I?" He chuckled standing her back down on the floor and he removes his jacket hanging it up and walks to the kitchen being followed by the little girl and a very exctied dog. "Hey Baby." Sam said as he wrapped his arms round antoher mans waist fromt he back.

"Hey Sammy." The other man turned round wrapping his arms round Sam's neck, he looked up at the taller man with his bright blue eyes smiling. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too Luci." Sam replied smiling. This was Sam's husband Lucifer Novak. He and Lucifer have been married for 3 years now but been together a good 11 years. They fell deeply in love in high school and have been together ever since. They even adopted a young little baby who is now 4 years old. Her name was Melissa. They also had dog, by the name of Bones. Sam was always a dog person, he wanted a dog back in college and has had Bones ever since then. Bones and Sam are inseperable, glued to the hip, Lucifer got very jealous of the dog back in college since Bones got way more attention from Sam than he did.

Sam leaned in kissing the smaller man on the lips. "eewww" came the same small voice from earlier. Sam and Lucifer broke the kiss and chuckled.

"I should go shower, I'll be back down in time for dinner." Sam smiled kissing the other mans lips then going up to shower and get ready for dinner. Lucifer watches the other man leave the room before turning round facing the oven yet again.

About half an hour later the beeper for the oven goes off announcing dinner is ready. "Sam! Hurry up thats dinner!" Lucifer shouted up after Sam then goes to the oven turning the oven off and the alarm off and getting the huge lasagne and garlic bread out of the oven. This was Lucifers favourite and his speciallity, he loved lasagne he loved cooking it even more. Just the smell of it took him back to his childhood when his mom would make him lasagne and a million other different meals due to his huge family there was him three sisters Anna, Hannah and Hael then about seven brothers, The eldest, Micheal, then him, then in order there was Gabriel, Raphael, Zachariah, Castiel, Balthazar and then last but not least little Samandriel or as he liked to be called Alfie, according to him Alfie was easier to say than Samandriel.

Lucifer plated up the lasagne and sat them on the table along with the bowl in the middle for the garlic bread. Sam came down seconds later, just enough time to give Bones his dinner as well. "Sit." he commanded the dog, Bones sat looking happily up at Sam. "Stay." Bones waited patently for his next command. Sam placed down his bowl of food then looked back at Bones. "Okay boy on you go. Eat." He smiles and patted Bones' head as he ran over eating his dinner. Sam sat at the table next to Melissa who was already waiting to eat. Lucifer sat at the head of the table and motioned for everyone to dig in. Everyone started grabbing some garlic bread and eating their lasagne.

"How was work today hun?" Lucifer broke the silence to start a conversation.

"It was good. really busy, got another case closed. Which I won of course." Sam smiles taking a sip of wine. Sam was a lawyer and a very good one at that. He won ninty-eight percent of cases put in front of him.

"Glad to hear it, any more cases lined up?"

"So far no I hope it stays like that for the week"

"Me too, I want to spend time with you this week without you looking over case flies." Sam holds Lucifers hand for comfort.

"I love you, we will do something as a family this week okay?"

Lucifer nodded in agreement and smiles. "Thank you baby"

"Daddy, I made you a drawing today. Papa told me to draw what makes me happy. So I drawed you, Papa, me and Bones" she smiled happily passing the family portait drawing over to him. Sam looked at it and smiled.

"Thats amazing sweetheart. I love it." She may only be able to draw stick people at the moment but that didnt stop her being a great artist. Taking after her Papa. "You're going to be a great artist like Papa aren't you?"

"Yes I am! No, I'm going to be better than Papa!" She laughed before taking another bite of the lasagne.

After dinner Sam cleaned up the dishes while Lucifer and Melissa took bones for a walk. This was everyday routine for them. Lucifer would cook and Sam would clean up after them all while Melissa and Lucifer took out the dog, for his evening walk. It didn't take long for everyone to finsh what they were doing. Only about twenty minutes for everything to be done. A short while after Melissa went for her bath she came running down with a DVD "Daddy ! Papa ! Can we watching Frozen sing along tonight?!" This was Melissa's favourite disney movie, she loved Anna and Olaf, but again who doesn't?

"Of course we can honey." Lucifer said as he got up taking the DVD from her and placing it in the DVD player. "Have you brushed your teeth?"

"Yup" She smiled wide.

"Come here, let me see." Sam said sitting forward. She ran over opening her mouth to show her clean white teeth. "Good girl. so who did you bring down with you?"

"Mr Cuddles" She held the stuffed Moose to her and cuddled it. "He reminds me of you daddy" All Sam could do was chuckle. This was an everyday thing. His brother, his husband and even his daughter all thought he reselmbled a Moose. Probably due to his height. Sam was a huge tall man. Just as tall as these animals, Moose.

Lucifer pressed play on the DVD and grabbed the remote and sat cuddling into Sam. Melissa got jealous and squeezed herself between her two dads. During the movie they all sang the songs and Melissa spoke all the lines of Olaf, yes thats correct she loves Olaf, and yes she has defenitly seen this movie over one hundred times as you could imagine.

Halfway during the movie Melissa felt her eyes getting heavy as she curled into Sam's chest, the warmth and comfort she felt from Sam put her straight to sleep. "Psst, Luci." Sam whispered and motioned at Melissa. They couldnt get enough of seeing their little princess sleeping so they waited till the end of the movie before turning it off. Because Sam was the strongest of the two and Melissa fell asleep on him he lifted her into his arms and carried her to her bed and both Sam and Lucifer tucked their little cutie-pie in for the night, Sam kissed her forehead "Sweet dreams Princess." Then leaned over turning on her pink princess nightlight then getting up and calling on Bones.

Lucifer then leaned in and kissed her forehead as well "Fight off those nightmares my little warrior" Lucifer whispered to her ans got up off the bed and walking towards Sam in the doorway. Both of the men were nearly knocked off their feet as Bones came running through and jumped up onto Melissa's bed where he curled into her, watching over her as she slept.

"We done well didn't we?" Lucifer said as he leaned into Sams embrace.

"Yeah we did that. I love you Luci." Sam leaned in kissing his beloved on the lips holding him close.

"I love you too Sammy."


	3. Fearless

There was a knock at the door. "Sam, open up." Sam Winchester a tall man with long brown hair and grey-green eyed answers the door. "Hey Sammy."

Sam sighed as he saw the other man with short blonde hair at the other side of the door,piercing blue eyes staring at him. "Lucifer? What do you want now?" Lucifer Novak the schools bad boy, leather jacket and all.

"Didn't we have an appointment. Samuel?"

"No we didn't. The exam is over you passed congratulations. Tutoring is finished."

"Well instead of making this a wasted trip to here. How about an extra Tutoring session?"

Sam didn't know what to say at this moment. Was Lucifer Novak really asking him for extra Tutoring sessions? No, he couldn't believe it, Lucifer has never been this interested in school work before so why now? What's changed?

"What? Are you serious? Since when are you interested in actually doing school work?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes why couldn't he just get invited in? "Come on Sammy. We don't even need to study maybe just hang out for a while?" What?! Did those words actually leave lucifer's lips? No it can't be he's just hearing things. Surely.

"What?" That was the only words Sam could muster up. Lucifer is at his door and actually wanted to hang out. This felt like some kind of dream it couldn't be happening.

"You heard he Sammy."

"Hang out? With me? What drug have you taken now?"

"Nothing I swear. It's just you seem nice and I'm here so why not?" Sam didn't know what to do or say at this point the only thing he could manage was this.

"Yeah okay, come in then" Sam opened the door wider and stepped out the way making room for Lucifer to walk in. As Lucifer walked by all Sam could smell was coffee and leather, the perfect combination coming from the more than perfect body that was Lucifer Novak. Lucifer walked through looking about the house looking through the photos on the wall of Sam and his Family.

"So Samuel..-" He was cut f mid sentence.

"Sam. I hate that god awful name. I was named after my grandfather, he was kind of a major dick." Sam tried to explain to Lucifer.

"Ah okay then. Sam. Is anyone here or is this house always this quiet?"

Sam closed the door following Lucifer through the house to the living room. "No one is in, Dean is out with Cas and my mom and dad have a meeting or something to deal with I'm not too sure." Sam couldn't deny it, he loved where this conversation was going. Empty house. Just the two of them. He really liked the thought of that.

"Cool." Lucifer smirked to himself hiding it from Sam. "They due home any time soon?"

"Nope" Sam was quick to answer. He told himself off for that. He really didn't want to look too eager. Lucifer nodded and turned to look at him.

"Sam, can we talk about something serious?" Damn it. That wasn't what he hoping to hear come from those lucious kissable red lips. In fact he didn't want anything to come from them all he wanted was his lips on his.

"Sure, whats going on?" Sam had to answer. He really did want to know what was going on. Sam montioned to him to take a seat on the couch, Lucifer did so and Sam sat next to him, not too close but close enough that their knees were touching ever so slightly.

"Look Sam, I have been thinking about this for weeks now. I can't get you out of my head. I never want to leave your side, I" Sam opens his mouth to speak but Lucifer holds his hand up over his mouth. "Sam please i need to say this or I never will. When our tutoring sessions are over and you leave, all I want to do is stop you. I love spending time with you, I can never wait to see you again. Sam I think I have feelings for you." Lucifer looked up at Sam removing his hand from his mouth, Sam listened to every word he said and thought long and hard about his repose. As he thought about it all he could think of was how bad the comments could get from the people in the school that they could recieve. Sam gave him an I'm sorry look and took a deep breath.

"Look Lucifer. I would love to tell you the exact same thing, but think about it. Everyone in school, you, your popular loved by everyone me I'm the schools nerd, people pretend to be nice to me when they want full marks on their homework. I get bullied and picked on everyday, if we were to start anything, youll be sacraficing your reputation. I'm sure you don't want that."

"I don't care about my reputation Sam. Do you feel the same as me? Yes or No? I need to know if I need to get over this or not."

Sam sighs he didnt want Lucifer to give up on him. "I do feel the same but.. Do you really think it could work between us?"

Lucifer could tell that Sam was worried about what the people at school would say about them, he leaned over and held Sam's hand in his to calm him down. "I do think it could work Sam. You dont have to worry about anything, I'll look after you, no one will lay a hand on you, i promise you that."

"Lucifer, I dont want you to be my protector, if we were to try us, then I need you to know I can take of myself I dont want you baby-ing me and fighting my battles for me okay?"

Lucifer gave a small smile. "Deal." Sam smiled back at him and looked at him and enwines their fingers together. Lucifer pulled Sam closer to him, leaning in, Sam done the same they slowly got closer and eventually closing the gap between their lips and kissing each other. Sam loved the way Lucifers lips fit sweetly on his own, soft and plump, Sam had been thinking of this kiss for a while he smiled more into the kiss as the kiss became deeper, Sam threw his arms around Lucifers neck pulling him in closer to him. Lucifer let out a small chuckle with his lips still attached to Sam's as he placed his hands on Sam's waist. They sat on the couch kissing for about fifteen minutes not wanting this moment to end. Finally coming up for air Lucifer relaxed his forehead on Sam's looking him in the eyes and smiling wide. He couldn't take his eyes off the other man in front of him, it was almost like a dream. "I've been wanting to do that since our first tutoring session." Sam smiled wide at those words.

"Try the first day I met you." Sam placed a small kiss on the other mans nose, making lucifer chuckle slightly. "Tomorrow will be an interesting first day."

"It will that." Lucifer smiled at Sam. "I can't wait."

To be Continued...? Later...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking maybe a first day one shot a little later? What do you think? Let me know in the comments below!  
> Any ships you want me to write? Comment or Message me! Thanks for reading here guys!  
> DaynaDeadly


	4. Heavenly Love

This place was huge, full of knowledge, full of... pie... Yes you are correct Dean is now for the first time in a long time, very drunk, no not on pie. But he was soon going to be full of pie. Dean had now drank two six-packs of beer to himself and almost a full bottle of Johnnie Walker Scotch Whiskey. Yes he had just finished a hunt and Sam was away visiting an old friend Sheriff Jody Mills and the two teenage girls she had now been taking care of for about a year and a half now, Alex Jones former Vampire and Claire Novak annoying spoilt brat of a girl that was the daughter of one Jimmy Novak, vessel of one very handsome trench-coated angel of the lord, Castiel. Dean downed the last mouthful of the bottle and threw it into the bin, even with his vision being blurred he still managed to get in into the bin. Dean then staggered into the kitchen to see if there was anymore beer or scotch, then he heard someone walk into the bunker, so Dean, the hunter that he is grabbed his gun from his belt and held it in front of him walking with caution to where the stairs lead to the door, he saw nothing. He heard nothing so put his gun away and thoughts to bay he turned to go back to the kitchen when, bang. He walked into someone, someone relatively smaller than him, moussey brown hair and .. a trench-coat. Yes it was Castiel.

"Dean. What are you doing?"

"Cas. Hi. Beer?" Dean slurred his words as Castiel struggled to keep himself balanced while holding the Winchester upright.

"Dean. You are drunk, you should go to bed." Cas said to him while trying to walk him to his room.

"What? No, the party is just getting started, you're here, grab a beer!" Dean said trying to pull away from the angels clutch.

"No Dean, you are drunk." Castiel had had enough of it already he grabbed Dean and carried him in his arms bridal style towards his room.

"You know what Cas? You're awesome. You're so good to me." Dean smiled drunkingly at Cas before giggling slightly.

They arrived at the bedroom and Castiel placed him on his bed and started removing his shoes and socks. "Come on Cas, join me, on my bed." Dean chuckles as he pulls the angel down on the bed beside him.

"Dean. you need to sleep." Before Cas could really say or do anything else, he found the older Winchester's soft, plump lips on his. Cas was taken by surprise but as much as Cas didn't want to admit it, he liked the feeling, he found himself kissing Dean back and placing his hand on Dean's soft yet fuzzy five o'clock shadow. When the kiss broke apart Dean felt slightly more sober but a lot more hornier than he was originally. Cas just stared back at him not too sure what to say. Dean knelt up cupping Cas' face in his hands leaning in to kiss him again, but Cas pulls away at the last second. "Dean, we can't you're drunk you might regret it."

"No I won't Cas. I want this just as much as you do." Dean reassured him as he stood up from the bed and slowly sliding the trench-coat off of Cas' shoulders. "Don't think Cas. What do you want?" Next thing they know, both are kissing again their lips and tongues crashing together with great passion. Dean held Cas close pulling at his tie and unbuttoning his shirt pulling him forward towards his bed. They step back so much that the bed hits off Dean's knees at the back and he falls back pulling the angel down on him as well, they both chuckle as they hit the be but quickly resort back to kissing and undressing each other. Dean and Cas continue kissing not wanting to come up for air or let one another go.

Dean rolled the angel over onto his back so he is then on top and eventually breaks the kiss to kiss down Cas' jawline towards his chest and further down. Cas could hardly contain himself he craved, he needed Dean's touch. Cas threw his head backwards as Dean got to the rim of his trousers and started licking and kissing at the rim as he undoes the button and pull's the zip down for him to be able to tear off the trousers and boxers along with them. This excited Cas even more, he now needed Dean to touch and kiss his cock or he would explode. Dean finally done what his angel wanted he started palming his cock and rubbing it softly Cas moaned loudly at Dean's touch wanting more, needing more. "Dean!" the angel yelled in delight.

"What do you want me to do Cas?" Cas couldn't say much, he just wanted to feel the Winchesters touch. "Do you want me to put your cock in my mouth Cas?" Cas just nodded in agreement. Dean done what the angel wanted and moved his lips from Cas' and kissed down his chest getting closer and closer top where Cas wanted him. Cas let out a gasp of relief followed by a moan of pleasure as Dean took the angels surprisingly huge length into his mouth licking the tip teasing Cas, making him want more. There was already pre-cum on the tip, sweet and sour, Dean loved the taste, he craved more, he took more of the angel into his mouth getting it as deep in his throat as he could manage. The tip of the cock hit the back of Dean's throat and Cas loved it, he threw his head back in pleasure never wanting the moment to end, but sure enough as he thought that Dean took the cock from his mouth and the angel groaned for the lack of attention to his now very hard cock. The Winchester got back up to the angels lips and kissed them letting Cas taste his own pre-cum. Dean carried on the kiss for about ten minutes before pulling away and turning the angel round on his front and removing his own boxers, he lay upon the angels back allowing his own cock to rub between the angels ass cheeks, the Winchester let out a few soft moans into the angels neck as he kissed and softly bits the skin of the neck. "Are you wanting this Cas?" Dean wanted to make sure that the angel is sure about his actions before the deed was done. The angel nodded in agreement with no hesitation. Dean nodded and went down licking at the ass-hole of the angel fucking him with his tongue Cas couldn't hold back the intensity any longer he let himself go and moaned as loud as he could as Dean fucked him with his warm, wet rough tongue.

"Dean!" the angel screamed his name in pleasure. "Dean, please, just fuck me already." The angel begged. Dean done as his angel wished and grabbed the condoms and lube from the night stand. He placed the condom over his hard cock and put a small amount of the lube over his cock massaging it into the condom then put a little more onto Cas' ass-hole to make it an easy entrance. Dean slowly then started to push his cock into the small tight hole of the angel, Cas groaned as he started to push into him he had never done this before but he liked it, even better with it being with the one man he had fallen in love with, since the very beginning of meeting Dean he knew there was something different with him, he didn't ever want to leave his side he needed to make sure he was safe, he done everything he could to make sure this one man was safe and alive. It wasn't until Sam the younger brother of Dean had mentioned what love was when he talked about Jessica before, he realised that's exactly what it was like with Dean. He loved Dean, and now this is finally happening, he is actually having sex with Dean Winchester, the righteous man that he had saved from the pit of hell.

Dean was fully inside the angel and started up a rhythm of thrusts into him. Both men moaned in sync with each other, both bodies moving in the same wave. Some may have said that it was meant to be. A profound bond, as Cas likes to put it. And it was, it was meant to be, this relationship was written in the stars, God wanted this to happen, both men loved each other deeply but neither have admitted it, not till now at least.

Dean continues to thrust into the angel as fast and as hard as he wanted, while kissing the angels shoulders and back of his neck to keep him calm and aroused, he even nibbled on the angels earlobes, Dean not long found out that was a weak spot for the angel, Cas moaned louder than ever as soon as Dean touched his earlobe with his teeth. "Dean I.. I think..." Just at that Cas came all over the sheets of deans bed calling out the Winchesters name. Dean pulled out of Cas feeling himself reaching climax, he pulled the condom off and turned Cas back over onto his back and jacked himself off coming over Cas' bare chest moaning as he done so. Dean collapsed beside the angel hitting his head on the pillow out of breath and sweaty.

"That.. was... amazing" Cas finally broke the silence and rolled over cuddling into the side of the older Winchester. "Dean?"

Dean put his arm round Cas' shoulders holding the angel close and looking at him. "Yeah Cas?"

"I love you." Cas finally admitted it hoping that the other man felt the same as him.

Dean smiled wide, he had never felt this in a while, the man he fell for said the three words he was hoping to hear. "I love you too Cas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my first ever destiel fic! what you guys think? want more? Please comment and let me know your kudos and comments are very much appreciated ! Thanks guys!  
> DaynaDeadly


	5. In Too Deep

1 week ago

A week ago Dean stopped Sam from completing the 3rd and final trial of curing a demon. For this trial they had chosen to cure the one and only King of Hell Crowley. A demon who was an average sized, big built Scottish man with short black hair and dark hazel eyes, he seemed to always be in a black suit with a red tie, smartly dressed and at the same time quite sexy looking. Crowley is a smart mouthed demon who really knows his way around the market (If you know what i mean!). In case you don't know, to cure a demon they need to be locked up and every hour for 8 hours you inject purified blood into the demon then on the 9th hour you give them a mouthful and make them drink the purified blood. Anyway back onto the story. Sam ended up doing the trials to lock all demons in hell but what the Winchesters didn't know was that completing the trials kills the person doing them.

At the same time when all this was happening Metatron was manipulating Castiel, the trench coated angel making him doing trials that casts all angels out of heaven and locks the gates so no angel can get in. At the end of that last trial Metatron stole Castiel's grace which turned him human. But that is a completely different story from the one I'm telling you all now.

Sam and Dean took Crowley into an abandoned holy building and Sam went into confession to purify his blood and took 8 vales of his blood and set them out and every hour he injected Crowley. But of course Crowley was bored of just sitting in silence.

'I deserve to be loved!' Crowley shouted. Sam could tell that the blood was definitely working. Only 2 more vales of blood to go and he'll be cured and then I can go home! Sam thought to himself. Whether he wanted to think about it or not he was. He and Crowley shared a moment as Crowley was becoming human.

2 hours later

It was the last hour Crowley was definitely getting cured. They talked more and things started getting weird for Sam never has he actually had a 'decent' conversation with a demon before, but something was there not conversation something you couldn't see something only they could feel but obviously they weren't going to admit it.

It finally came down to the final hour, time for Crowley to drink Sam's blood. Crowley must admit he really didn't want to be cured he really didn't want to drink that last bit of Sam's blood; just as Sam was about to finish the trial Dean stormed through the doors.

'Sammy! Stop!'

Sam stopped as soon as his brother said so and looked up in pain, Sam looked really ill.

'Dean... Why?' Sam said.

'It's a sacrifice, you'll die!'

Sam looked and stared at his brother then to Crowley and back at his brother with confusion.

'So?'

Dean's heart fell apart that wasn't something he wanted to hear his own brother say. He didn't want his brother to sacrifice himself.

'Sammy... I'm not gonna let you die.'

'You want to know what I confessed in there? What my greatest sin was? It was how many times I let you down. I can't do that again.' Sam confessed to his brother.

'What happens when you've decided I can't be trusted again? Who are you gonna turn to next time instead of me? Another angel? Another vampire? Do you have any idea what it feels like to watch your brother…'

Sam was cut off by Dean.

'Don't you dare think that there is anything, past or present that I would put in front of you!'

Sam stood staring at his brother feeling that his brother actually loved him, something he hadn't felt in a while. He loved his brother so much he didn't know what to do.

'What am I supposed to do?' Sam asked with a huge lump the size of a golf ball in his throat all he wanted was to feel better or die.

'Just let it go brother...' Dean said whilst wrapping his hand that was cut up with part of Sam's shirt and bringing him into a hug 'Just let it go' Dean continued hugging his brother tightly holding him hoping everything will be okay now.

'Dean...' Sam said realising the hug. They both looked at Sam's arms they watched as the glowing from his arms vanished. For the second it seemed that everything was going to be okay but that was too good to be true. Sam fell to the ground screaming in pain. He was dying.

Now

Sam has been in hospital now for 1 week and is finally realised he is feel much better just a few pains in his legs but that was it. Dean carried his brother out of the hospital helping him walk to the impala which was waiting for them just outside with Human Castiel in the backseat waiting for them.

'Hey Cas...' Sam said. It had been a while since he and Castiel saw each other.

'Hello Sam. How are you feeling?'

'Yeah I'm alright thanks Cas.' Sam said in reply.

Dean drove back to the men of letters bunker to put Sam into his bed to relax and get used to being out of the hospital.

Once they arrived back at the bunker Dean lay Sam down in his room to rest for the day. Every so often going in to check up on his brother and seeing if he needed anything.

'Hey Dean.' Sam asked.

'Yeah Sammy, what's up?'

'Where's Crowley?' Sam asked curiously.

'In the basement, Demon lock down. Why?' Dean said in reply.

'Just wondering. I don't remember much about what happened.' Sam replied turning over closing his eyes. 'I'm going to get some sleep now'

'Okay Sammy, just call if you need anything.' Dean reminded his brother as he left Sam's room.

'Dean. What are we going to do with Crowley?' Castiel asked as Dean walked back in.

'I don't know Cas. I'm worried about Sammy. He asked about Crowley again. Maybe we should let Crowley see him?' Dean said as if he was running out of answers.

'Dean, this has been 2 weeks now and every time you go in he asks about Crowley. Maybe you should let me go in and...'

'No Cas, if you go in he will know something's up.' Dean said in a hurry. Dean sat down on a chair leaning over rubbing his temples in frustration.

'Dean...' Castiel said walking over to Dean to comfort him. 'Maybe you should go get some sleep.' Castiel continued putting his hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean put his hand over Castiel's.

'Thanks Cas, I think I will. But if Sammy needs me come get me okay?' Dean said looking up at the angel with pleading eyes.

'I will Dean.'

Dean stood up and kissed Castiel on the lips 'Thanks Cas.' Castiel pulled Dean back slightly and pulled him in for a better kiss whilst wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. 'I love you Dean.' Castiel said once the kiss broke off.

'I love you too Cas. Goodnight.' Dean kissed his angel on the lips again and walked to his room to sleep.

Sam woke up in the middle of the night and looked to make sure Dean and Castiel were asleep and headed down to the basement to finally see Crowley. Sam reached the door and opened it and walked inside the dark lonely demon trap. He saw Crowley sitting there all alone in chains with just a table to lean on. As Sam walked in he heard Crowley start to speak.

'Moose. Nice to see you again.' Crowley said with a smirk.

Sam walked over to Crowley and sat in a chair opposite Crowley. 'I need to know what happened when I tried to cure you Crowley. Are you partly human now or what?'

'Now darling. I'm still 100% demon. Try again later.' Crowley said with an evil grin. 'But moose there is one thing I need you to remember.'

'Yeah what's that?' Sam said sitting back in his seat.

'This.' Crowley said before leaning over the table to kiss Sam, without fully realising what he was doing he was kissing Crowley back, the kiss was getting deeper and a lot more heated, before Crowley broke the kiss. 'Remember Moose?'

'I...' Sam started.

'Crowley!' Sam shouted sitting straight up in his bed soaked with sweat, breathing heavily.

Dean came running into this brother's room to check on him.

'Sammy!' Dean said panting leaning over holding his knees as if he ran a mile. 'What's wrong?!'

Sam fell back down resting his head on the pillow once more. 'Yeah, Dean I'm fine just a bad dream that's all' Sam said very unconvincingly.

Dean walked out closing Sam's room's door behind him. He walked back towards his and Castiel's room where Castiel was waiting outside the room looking very sleepy.

'Dean what happened?' Castiel asked as Dean came towards him.

'He said a bad dream. He is seeing Crowley in the morning.' Dean said putting his arm around Castiel's waist pulling him back towards the bed to sleep.

'Goodnight Dean. Love You.' Castiel said kissing dean on the cheek before turning round to switch off the light.

'Night Cas. Love you too.' Dean said in reply.

The next morning Sam woke up with a fright.

'Morning Moose.'

Sam sat up and stared at the figure in front of him.

'Crowley? Am I dreaming?' Sam said in shock.

'Aww Moose of course you're not dreaming.' Crowley said sounding truly sympathetic.

Crowley walked over to Sam and sat on the edge of the bed beside Sam. 'You know Moose, I'm actually missing the taste of blood.'

'Well go get some...' Sam said staring at Crowley as Crowley started into Sam's big hazel eyes.

'Not just any blood Moose. It has to be yours it will always be yours...' Crowley said hoping Sam would see the hidden message.

Sam took a few minutes to answer, as he didn't have to clue what to say to that. All Sam knew was that he couldn't resist the temptation to just kiss the King of Hell.

'Well... you can have my blood... only on one condition.' Sam said mysteriously.

'Yes Moose anything...' Crowley truly did mean anything.

'Give me what I want...'

'And what is that Moose?' Crowley said hopefully.

'Sleep with me...' Sam said shyly. Crowley had a huge grin on his face, it was finally happening. Moose and Crowley were finally going to do the deed! That is all both Crowley and Sam have wanted since they met.

'If you want to...' Crowley said containing his excitement. Sam leaned in and he and Crowley finally kissed for the first time. It quickly got heated as Crowley quickly tore off Sam's shirt and threw it on the floor crawling on top of the hunter. Sam undone the demon's tie and his shirt 'Just tear them Moose, I can always make more.' Crowley laughed.

'As you wish my King.' Sam said then started tearing off Crowley's clothes and throwing them on the floor. Crowley made his way down to Sam's waist biting and licking his way down making Sam moan with pleasure. Crowley undone Sam's belt and jeans and took them off with Sam's boxers with them allowing Sam's erection to become free. Crowley started licking and teasing Sam's erection making Sam moan for more. Crowley then puts Sam's cock into his mouth and sucking making Sam moan louder and beg for more. Crowley stopped which made Sam groan wanting more. Crowley crawled back to towards Sam and kissed him on the lips. Before Crowley knew what was happening Sam took control and rolled over to make Crowley be on the bottom. Sam kissed all the way down Crowley's body until he reached the edge of the demon's pants and he started undoing them to pull them off once Crowley was completely naked Sam took Crowley's cock in hand and sucked hard on it making Crowley moan loud.

'That's good Moose, keep going' Crowley said under his breath holding Sam's hair to control him.

Sam eventually stopped and turned Crowley over so Sam could get Crowley's hole ready for Sam to enter. Sam used his tongue to make Crowley's hole wet Crowley moaned louder loving how Sam's tongue felt against his hole. Once it was wet enough Sam entered one finger and started moving it in and out very slowly to get Crowley used to the action, Crowley moaned even louder as Sam entered his second finger to stretch Crowley out so that it wouldn't hurt as much. Crowley loved that Sam was finally doing this to him; he had been waiting for this moment for a few good years now. Sam entered a third finger which did hurt Crowley a bit at first but it got better once Sam moved them a few times.

'C'mon Moose, I think I'm ready for you now.' Crowley said with lust.

'Sure thing Crowley.' Sam said taking out his fingers and grabbing the lube and a condom. Sam put the condom on and put lube over it and a wee bit extra on Crowley's hole to help Sam enter Crowley. Once Sam was inside Crowley he started off slow to make sure Crowley was good.

'Fuck me hard Moose.' Crowley said looking up at Sam.

'As you wish my King.'

Sam done what Crowley wished and thrusted harder and faster with each second. They both moaned each other's name aloud and Sam got faster as he was nearing climax.

'I'm gonna come...' Sam managed to say through moaning. Sam thrusted harder and faster a couple more times 'ahhh' Sam moaned as he came in side Crowley. Sam kept thrusting while rubbing his hand up and down Crowley's throbbing erection.

'I'm close Moose.' Crowley moaned whilst grabbing the sheets and pulling as Sam got harder and faster. 'Ahh!' Crowley moaned as he came all over Sam's torso. Sam fell beside the demon and took off the condom.

'That was great Moose.' Crowley said putting his arm around the tall Winchester. 'Y'know I have been waiting for that since we met.'

'I know you have. So have I... I... I love you Crowley.'

'I love you too Moose.' Crowley said cuddling the Winchester tightly until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one a while back, so a SamxCrowley what you guys think?   
> DaynaDeadly1510


	6. Underdog

'Hey Kiddo'

Sam turned around and standing right in front of him was the supposedly dead arch angel Gabriel. Sam couldn't believe his eyes. Gabriel, the trickster not dead. Sam was as happy as ever to see that Gabriel wasn't dead all along. But the only thing the Sam could muster up was.

'Gabriel? How long have you been alive?!'

Gabriel didn't expect anything different. He and Sam had a complicated relationship. Some may have said that they were friends who were constantly flirting, some may also say they were together but then there was the truth. The truth about their relationship was that they fell in love with each other at first sight but wouldn't tell anyone about it. The only time Sam really admitted it to himself was when Gabriel supposedly was killed by Lucifer. Sam couldn't control himself, he really missed Gabriel and even Dean was alright with it. Dean went soft once he and Castiel finally got together, after about 2 years of acting like they were just friends.

'Sammy, I missed you.' Gabriel said.

'Don't start with that. How about where the hell have you been?' Sam snapped back.

Gabriel didn't want to tell Sam the truth, but he knows Sam well enough to know that Sam would be able to see right through to lie.

'I've been hiding... I faked my death...' Gabriel said with fear of what Sam would say.

Sam stood back holding himself up with the table behind him, he wasn't able to nor did he want to believe that the man he fell in love with faked his death and didn't tell him he was alive.

'You've been alive all this time?...' Sam said in reply fighting back the tears in his eyes.

'Yeah Sammy. Please you have to understand...' Sam cut Gabriel off by just hugging him tightly letting the tears roll down his cheeks. Gabriel wrapped his arms around the larger Winchester brother and slipped his head into Sam's neck and closed his eyes. 'I really missed you, Kiddo.' Gabriel eventually said again thankful that Sam is hugging him. Gabriel's eyes started filling up with tears, tears of happiness.

'I love you Gabe.' Sam said after a while. Gabriel was so glad he said that.

'I love you too, Kiddo.' Gabriel said. Sam realised Gabriel and done something he has wanted to do since he met Gabriel. Sam leaned in and kissed Gabriel for the very first time, as if it would it have been the last time.

Thankfully Dean was away off on a date with Castiel so Gabriel and Sam had the bunker to themselves. Sam started pulling Gabriel in for a deeper kiss. Gabriel gladly allowed that to happen. Gabriel opened his mouth a bit to allow Sam's tongue to enter. Sam started pushing Gabriel towards his room. Sam broke the kiss and pulled off Gabriel's t-shirt. Sam through Gabriel on the bed and crawled on top of Gabriel kissing Gabriel's chest on the way up, nipping at both of his nipples slightly before getting back to Gabriel's lips. Gabriel pushed Sam up and put Sam at the bottom and pulling off Sam's t-shirt. Gabriel and Sam locked lips again fighting for control of each other. Gabriel won the battle and he sat up and clicked his fingers.

'I think I'll make this a lot more fun' Gabriel said.

Sam felt more hands run down his chest, he looked up. It was another Gabriel. A clone to make sex a lot more fun for Sam. This would definitely be different from what usually happens. Sam smiled and kissed Gabriel's clone. The real Gabriel moved down and started massaging the bulge from Sam's trousers. Gabriel took off Sam's shoes then moved back up to the rim of Sam's boxers. Sam was busy kissing and being pleasured up top by the clone so Gabriel undone Sam's jeans and pulled them off. Gabriel started massaging Sam's bulge again from his boxers. Sam sat up and pulled Gabriel up to kiss the real Gabriel again. Clone Gabriel switched and moved down to pull off Sam's boxers allowing Sam's erection to pop free. Clone Gabriel started massaging Sam's erection and started licking the end of Sam's cock which made Sam moan. Gabriel liked the fact that Sam was enjoying himself. Gabriel undressed himself watching Sam enjoying the blowjob from his clone. Gabriel went over now fully naked along with Sam and kissed his hunter again. Gabriel sat on top of Sam and clicked his fingers again.

'This part will be better with just us, Kiddo.' Gabriel said, the Clone disappeared and Gabriel moved down to continue with the blowjob. But Sam wasn't having it. He pulled Gabriel up and forced him to the bottom. Sam moved down to Gabriel's cock and Sam started licking and sucking on Gabriel's cock. Gabriel let out a load moan of Sam's name. Sam started getting faster and deeper with each movement which Gabriel really enjoyed.

'I'm... getting close...' Gabriel managed to get out. Sam stopped and stretched over to his bed-side table and pulled out a condom and lubricant. Sam turned Gabriel round and Gabriel stuck his arse in the air for Sam to get easy access. Sam Put a bit of lubricant over Gabriel's hole and Sam entered a finger and moved it in and out, Gabriel moaned for more. Sam then enters another finger and started getting faster then enters another finger when Gabriel is ready for it and stretched out his hole. Sam took out the fingers and put on the condom and using more lubricant, adding it to the condom and more on Gabriel's hole so Sam can just slide in. Sam brought Gabriel to the edge of the bed and Sam stood up and slide his cock into Gabriel, getting deeper each second to get Gabriel used to the action. Sam started moving in and out getting just that bit faster for Gabriel's pleasure. Gabriel moaned Sam's name again.

'C'mon Kiddo... You can get faster' Gabriel said through each deep breath.

Sam got faster and harder for Gabriel. With each thrust Gabriel and Sam moaned.

'I'm... Nearly... There... Gabe...' Sam managed to let out throwing his head back with pleasure. Gabriel grabbed his own cock and started moved his own hand up and down giving him extra pleasure.

'Me... Too... Kiddo...' Gabriel said. Sam got faster at that second. Sam screamed Gabriel's name as he came. Gabriel came just as soon as Sam had, screaming Sam's name as well. Sam pulled out and pulled off the condom. Gabriel turned back onto his back and made his way to the pillow. Sam threw the condom into the bin beside him and threw the lubricant back into the bed-side table, then threw himself onto the bed beside Gabriel. Gabriel cuddled up to Sam and lay on his chest. They were both in need of some rest.

'I love you, Kiddo.' Gabriel repeated.

'I love you too Gabe.' Sam said in reply.

'Can I ask you something and promise not to freak out?' Gabriel asked his hunter looking up at Sam.

'Of course Gabe, you can ask me anything' Sam replied playing with Gabriel's hair.

'Will you marry me?'

'Yes!" Sam shouted with excitement. Grabbing the angel and kissing him deeply on the lips, "I love you"

"I love you too Sammy"


End file.
